Journey to the Ice Cave
by AlisonWonderland51
Summary: [FNaF World Universe] When Purple Guy is suspected to have stolen Animatronica's item reserves, Springtrap is dragged out on an adventure with Foxy, Mangle, and Spring Bonnie to help get them back. However, it turns out Springtrap isn't exactly the nicest or easiest to work with. Or... so it seems.


JOURNEY TO THE ICE CAVE

"Foxy, wake up!" Mangle shouted as she sprinted over to her little pirate fox friend, who had been snoozing under a tree out in the field.

"Hmm? What's wrong?!" he asked as he was jolted awake.

"There's been some kind of raid, or something!" Mangle replied. "Nearly all our supplies are gone! All our healing items, power-ups, they were stolen!"

"Who would dare pillage our innocent animatronic village?! I didn't mean to rhyme that."

"Fredbear thinks it's Purple Guy's gang!" Mangle told him.

"Yar! That darned Purple Man! Why can't he just leave us alone?! This was supposed to be our heaven, who invited him?!"

"I don't know, but come with me!" Mangle took Foxy's hand. "Fredbear wants to have a meeting to figure out what we should do."

Mangle and Foxy met up with the others, and it was discussed as to what should be done about Purple Guy and his hired goons. Eventually it was agreed upon that someone needed to go beat them up and take all their stuff back. But who?!

"Okay, if we're really serious about going out there and wailing on the guys who did this," Fredbear said. "We need to decide who's going. You all know the deal, four to a group, and we only have enough supplies left for two groups. Do I have any volunteers?"

"Aye, I volunteer me services, Fredbear!" Foxy immediately spoke up. "Where do ye think they went?"

"Well, Purple Guy has hideouts in both the Ice Cave and the Carnival," Fredbear replied. "Which would you prefer?"

"I'll take the Ice Cave! I know it like the back of me hook!"

"I'll go with Foxy!" Mangle said as she raised her hand.

"Let me go!" the ghost child cried. "I have a personal score to settle with that purple man…"

"Didn't you settle it once before?" JJ asked.

"Well, yeah, technically," ghost child answered. "But it was fun! I want to do it again!"

"See, this is why you're in purgatory," JJ said back.

"Ah, I haven't been out in awhile," Spring Bonnie said. "I'll go!"

Marionette, Plushtrap, and Shadow Bonnie then also volunteered. They just needed one more… Fredbear looked through the group. "One more! One more! Who's it gonna be?" he asked, scanning the group. Freddy, Phantom Chica, and Toy Bonnie were all raising their hands, but instead, Fredbear chose "Springtrap!" He pointed to the raggedy old green rabbit, who was not raising his hand, and not even really paying attention. "You haven't been on a mission yet! Let's get you some experience."

"...Huh?" Springtrap asked, hoping he just didn't hear what he thought he heard.

"Oh, come on, Springtrap!" said Spring Bonnie. "It'll be good for you!"

"That's what I'm afraid of…" Springtrap groaned.

If he said no, it would make him look bad, and the others would be saying "come on!" for hours. He knew there was no getting out of it. Springtrap was going on an adventure. No matter how much he didn't want to. "Ffffine…" he accepted.

Then there was the matter of splitting them off into groups. Fredbear and the two teams headed on over to the crossroads that would lead them all to where they needed to go, where they would organize themselves into groups of four.

"Okay, so here's what I'm thinking," Fredbear said, looking over a list he made. "Team 1 is going to be Foxy, Mangle, Marionette, and Spring Bonnie. Team 2 will be Plushtrap, RWQ… SV…U?"

"RWQFSFASXC," Shadow Bonnie told him. "Sh-Shadow Bonnie is fine, too."

"Shadow Bonnie, Springtrap, and Crying Child," Fredbear finished.

"Sounds good to me!" Foxy commented.

"Okay, first of all!" the ghost child angrily cried out. "Stop calling me 'Crying Child!' I told you, my name is Sarah! Second of all, I have some serious reservations about being on a team with this… thing!" She said, pointing to Springtrap.

"Oh, what?" Springtrap complained.

"What, nothing!" the ghost kid shouted. "Fredbear, how could you put me on a team with him?! He was possessed by the guy who killed me!"

"And you killed the guy I was possessed by!" Springtrap argued.

"Only because he killed me first!"

"That is it, I am separating you two!" Marionette yelled as he pushed them away from each other. "Seriously, Fredbear, what were you thinking?"

"I thought that maybe they had put their differences aside by now!" Fredbear answered as he shrugged. "Look, Crying Child, I'm sorry. We'll switch things around."

"Oh my god, Fredbear," Sarah groaned. "I possessed Freddy for like ten years, how has no one learned my name yet?"

"Okay, idea!" Marionette spoke up, trying to distract from all the discourse. "Why don't I switch places with Springtrap? Springtrap can be on Foxy's team, and I'll be on this one. That way I could watch over Sarah, and Springtrap will be far, far away from her! Would that be okay?"

"Foxy?" Fredbear said. "That okay?"

"Fine by me!" Foxy told him. "I'll keep an eye on 'im!"

"Good!" Marionette said, delighted. "Springtrap, get over there with them."

"Do I really have to be on a team with Spring Bonnie?" Springtrap grumbled.

"Yes, now go," Marionette sternly replied as he held Sarah protectively.

Springtrap rolled his eyes and walked over to Foxy's team. Spring Bonnie smiled at him far too enthusiastically for his tastes. "Welcome to the team, brother!" Spring Bonnie said as he tried to hug his counterpart, who very quickly moved away to avoid the embrace.

"Alright, guys, get going!" Fredbear said to both teams.

"Hey, Marionette, can I be on Springtrap's team?" Plushtrap asked eagerly.

"No! I don't like you hanging out with him," Marionette told Plushtrap, making sure Springtrap could hear them. "He's a bad influence on you!"

The two teams headed in opposite directions. Marionette's team going to the Carnival area, and Foxy's team headed to the Ice Cave up in the mountains. One of them was bound to find Purple Guy if he was in one of his secret hideouts (which, really, weren't that secret), and were hoping to make him pay for sending out his goons to raid their storage.

Foxy's team was headed north, the mountain wasn't all that far, but they still had a ways to walk. Foxy was leading, and Mangle was close behind. For someone who had been torn apart, and had three uneven legs, she was doing a heck of a job keeping up. Spring Bonnie diligently marched forward with them.

After awhile, Springtrap began seriously trailing behind. "Springtrap, you alright there?" Foxy called back to him. "Try to keep up with the rest of us, laddy! We can't afford to slow down now!"

"Guess he doesn't have much of a spring in his step!" Mangle laughed.

Springtrap audibly groaned at that horrid joke. Spring Bonnie quickly backed up to walk beside Springtrap. He gave a friendly smile. Springtrap glanced at him for only a moment before looking back away. Eventually, Spring Bonnie decided to break the tension between them, and asked, "See up on that mountain?" He pointed out the mountain on the horizon. "That's where the Ice Cave is. That's where we're going. Ever been to the Ice Cave?"

"No," Springtrap replied, completely deadpan.

A silence fell upon the two of them. Spring Bonnie kept his eyes on Springtrap, who wouldn't even make eye contact with him. "Ever been to that Carnival?" Spring Bonnie asked instead.

Springtrap didn't say anything, he just shook his head, and the silence fell once more.

Spring Bonnie sighed, and then asked as friendly as he could, "Would it… Would it kill you to say something?"

"I did."

"'No' is the first thing you've said to any of us in about an hour."

"And?"

"I'm just trying to make conversation." Spring Bonnie looked away and fell quiet.

Springtrap sighed, and then finally looked over at Spring Bonnie. "Look, Spring Bonnie, I'm just havin' a bad day, alright?" he said.

"Aw, I'm sorry!" Spring Bonnie said, sounding genuinely sympathetic. "But just 'cause it's been a bad day so far doesn't mean it can't get better!"

"Ugh…" Springtrap groaned.

"Hey, you two!" Mangle called back to them. "Come on! Pick up the pace!"

Spring Bonnie looked forward and saw Foxy and Mangle scurrying ahead over the hill. Spring Bonnie grabbed Springtrap's hand and pulled him along as he ran to catch up with Foxy and Mangle. When they all reached the hilltop, they got the most gorgeous view of a huge lake at the base of the mountain. It shimmered in the bright orange glow of the sunset.

"I've never seen this lake before!" Mangle said. "Foxy, are you sure we went the right way? I've been to the Ice Cave, and I don't remember this. Do you, Little Endo?" Little Endo Head shook its head.

"Hmm," Foxy thought. "I do suppose it is possible we may have taken a wrong turn. But that be the mountain where the Ice Cave is either way! We just came at it from the wrong side be all!"

"Well, it's going to take us even longer to get there now," Springtrap told him. "Because now we have to go around this stupid lake!"

"Go around?" Foxy questioned. "Of course we're not goin' around it! We're gonna be sailin' over it! I'm a pirate, remember?"

"No, you're a robot built for a children's pizzeria," Springtrap corrected him.

"Who was designed to be a pirate! Come on! Let's get down there!"

The team ran down the hill, and Foxy, Mangle, and Spring Bonnie ran all the way to the edge of the lake, while Springtrap lagged behind, going at his own miserable pace.

"Hey, Foxy," Spring Bonnie said. "How are we gonna sail over if we don't have a boat?"

"I think I can help you with that!" they heard a voice say. They looked over a saw a booth with a sign reading "BOAT RENTAL" written in what looked to be marker. There was a Ball Boy standing in the booth, smugly smirking at the team.

"Oh, great, a Ball Boy…" Mangle sighed as she rolled her eyes. "Shouldn't you be up at the Carnival getting wailed on by our friends?"

"Nah, I got kicked out of the Ball Boy crew because I couldn't juggle. So, you guys want a boat or what?"

"Hmm, how much?" Foxy asked.

"Five-hundred tokens," Ball Boy replied.

"Five-hundred?!" Foxy shouted angrily. "That's insane! I won't pay it!"

"You're gonna have to. You see any other boat rentals around here, Cap'n?"

Foxy grumbled and didn't respond. Mangle and Spring Bonnie marched up to the Ball Boy, and Spring Bonnie angrily crossed his arms. "Listen here, you!" Spring Bonnie sternly said. "I'll have you know that it's not fair to charge that much just because you have the monopoly on renting boats out!"

"Yeah! We were just robbed, too!" Mangle told him. "We're on our way to get our stuff back! We need to conserve our money, and we need to get across that lake in a timely fashion."

"Oh, how sad," Ball Boy said to them, with his smug grin still on his face. "Five-hundred tokens."

Mangle scoffed and her and Spring Bonnie went back with Foxy and Springtrap. Foxy was sitting on the ground, staring out at the lake morosely. Springtrap was sitting under a nearby tree.

"He wouldn't budge," Spring Bonnie told Foxy as he sat beside him.

"Hrm, guess we're just going to have to walk around…" Foxy sighed.

Springtrap rolled his eyes, and got up. He grabbed Mangle's arm, and started dragging her back over to Ball Boy's booth. "What are you doing?!" Mangle yelled at Springtrap.

"Lemme guess," Springtrap said. "You asked Ball Boy all nice like, right?"

"No! We told him our situation sternly, so he'd understand why he needed to lower his princes!"

"Oh god, seriously?" Springtrap scoffed. "Look, Mango, Ball Boys are jerks, you're allowed to get aggressive with them. If he was still with the other Ball Boys, we'd be kicking his face in right now. So, get mad!"

"Why?" Mangle asked, backing off from Springtrap slightly.

"Because this guy is trying to cheat you and your best friends out of hard earned money! Why aren't you getting mad?! You've been through enough! You deserve a boat at a reasonable price! Now go up there and demand it!"

"Yeah… Yeah!" Mangle said, gradually sounding more determined. "YEAH!" Mangle ran up to the booth again, and slammed her fist down onto the counter, making the Ball Boy jump. She even made her little endo head flinch.

"Look, I told you it's five-hundred! I ain't goin' down!" Ball Boy told her.

"Listen up, you pathetic knock-off!" Mangle climbed up on the counter and grabbed Ball Boy's shoulders. "I suggest you lower your price before I make you regret ever crossing me or my friends!"

"Your threats don't scare me!" Ball Boy shoved her her off.

Mangle grabbed his hat and shattered it over the counter. "Look here! Are you going to cooperate or am I going to have to go 10/20 mode on you!? You can act tough all you want, but that doesn't mean I won't reenact the Bite of '87 right here, right now on you're stupid little face!"

Mangle came uncomfortably close to Ball Boy, who quickly stepped back. "How, uh…" Ball Boy started to say, his voice shaking. "How's 30 tokens sound?"

"That sounds perfectly reasonable, thank you!" Mangle replied in a sweet bubbly tone, as she handed him the tokens.

"Take Boat 3, just please leave," he told her, clearly terrified.

Mangle smiled at him, and she turned to go back with her friends. "Nice," Springtrap told her as they walked back together, giving an approving smile.

"Good news, guys!" Mangle said to Foxy and Spring Bonnie. "Ball Boy agreed to lower his price, and I got us a boat!"

Foxy sprung up, and had just the happiest little expression. "Shiver me timbers, Mangle! How'd you manage that?!"

"Springtrap helped me!" Mangle replied.

"Well, I'll be! Thanks there, Springtrap!" Foxy gratefully said.

"Eh, don't mention it…" Springtrap said, sounding like he actually didn't want Mangle mentioning it.

They boarded the surprisingly large sail boat. Foxy looked so excited he could barely contain himself. Mangle untied the rope attaching it to the dock, and they were off. Foxy manned the helm, naturally.

"Avast, me hearties!" Foxy called out from the bridge. "Weigh the anchor and hoist the mizzen! Time to set sail and keel haul those landlubbers and scallywags that pillaged our treasures!"

"What?" Springtrap asked, completely baffled.

"Sorry! I'm just all excited to be a real fake pirate again!"

Spring Bonnie and Mangle raised the sail, and luckily, the wind was blowing in the exact direction they were heading! "Mangle, yer goin' to be me first mate! Spring Bonnie, yer on lookout! Springtrap! ...Uh, carry on!"

"You got it," Springtrap responded with a half-hearted thumbs up.

The wind wasn't especially strong, so it was rather slow sailing, but they were still getting to where they needed to go. The sun had gone down entirely, but luckily, being robots, they could all see in the dark just fine.

It was a quiet night, save for the chirping of the robot crickets coming from the shore. Springtrap leaned over the side of the boat, staring out at the moonlit lake by himself. He looked up at the stars, wondered for a moment if they were even real, or artificial like most everything else in Animatronica. Not that he had gotten the chance to even see the stars before coming to Animatronica .

His existensial thoughts were interrupted when he heard the tapping of plastic footsteps approaching him. It was Spring Bonnie, who came up right next to him. "Hey," he quietly greeted Springtrap

"Hi…" Springtrap said back, almost in a whisper. "Shouldn't you be, I don't know, looking out for enemies? Like Foxy told you to."

"I am looking out!" Bonnie replied. "There isn't really anyone else around, not like Lilygear, but I'm still looking."

The two went quiet for a moment. Spring Bonnie looked up at the slight crescent moon, Springtrap looked out at the water and toward the shore.

Spring Bonnie then turned back to Springtrap and said, "That was really nice of you to help out Mangle earlier."

"Meh…" was all Springtrap replied with.

"No, really! It was super cool of you!" Spring Bonnie continued.

"I just didn't want her bein' a doormat, that's all! I didn't care if we got the boat or not, it's just painfully annoying to watch you all let yourselves get walked on by a pitiful rip-off of Balloon Boy. It's embarrassing enough to get pushed around by a knock-off, but a knock-off of Balloon Boy… Jeez."

Spring Bonnie went quiet again, but kept his eyes on Springtrap. His seemingly permanent smile slowly faded. "Why are you so grumpy?" Spring Bonnie asked, earnestly. "I'm not tryin' to be mean here or anything, but I'm curious. 'Cause when you get down to it, we're just different versions of each other. How did we turn out so different?"

Springtrap sighed, turned to Spring Bonnie, and then answered, "Because I'm the version of you that was left to rot in the safe-room for 30 years. I had a murderer die in and possess me, and after I was let out of the safe-room, I was burned to death in a fire after only a week. Does that answer your question?"

Spring Bonnie seized up, he wasn't expecting such a bluntly depressing answer. He looked away and thought for a moment before nodding. "I guess you're right," he weakly said, sounding uncomfortable. "I just… I don't know."

"Bonnie, you died when I was born. You never had to see or experience the things I had to. Your life started when you were built by someone with the goal of making children happy. My life began when one of God's rejects was bludgeoned to death in the hollow rotten shell that you once called you. I was born in pain, and I died in pain."

"That's a really extreme thing to say," Spring Bonnie intensely whispered with the most horrified expression frozen on his face.

"It is what it is, buddy," Springtrap said as he shrugged.

"Okay, well, I think I need to, I don't know, go pray or something, bye." Spring Bonnie hurried away from Springtrap, going back up to the bridge with Foxy and Mangle. Springtrap stayed behind, unfazed by his counterpart's reaction.

"Any suspicious lookin' characters out there, Bon?" Foxy asked Spring Bonnie.

"No, it's pretty dead out there," Spring Bonnie replied. "Just like how I feel inside now after talking to Springtrap."

"Yeah, doesn't look like anyone's around for miles," Mangle added, as she was balancing herself on the rail, looking out at the lake. "Wouldn't you agree, Little Endo?" she asked her second head, who nodded in response.

"Careful there, Mangle!" Foxy warned his first mate, referring to her standing on top of the railing. "May wanna get yourself back down on the deck. I don't want ye fallin' in the water and blowin' a circuit."

"Foxy, please!" Mangle laughed. "I can cling to ceilings with no problem, I think I'll be fine."

Just then, a strong gust of wind hit them straight from behind, suddenly jerking the boat forward. Mangle then immediately lost her balance and fell right into the water below.

"Well… that was expected," Foxy sighed to himself.

Mangle, being a robot and made of solid metal, sank like a stone. It took him awhile, but Spring Bonnie managed to fish her out using some rope they had on board. When she was brought up, they found that she did indeed suffer some water damage. Thankfully nothing too bad, but some of her motor functions had been impeded and were in need of some healing items.

Foxy couldn't personally attend to Mangle, as much as he would have liked to, as he was the only one who knew how to steer a boat. "Oi, Springtrap!" he called to the lower deck. Springtrap looked his way. "We had a bit of an incident up here. Ye mind givin' Mangle a hand?"

"What's wrong with her?" Springtrap asked

"She fell in the lake," Foxy answered.

"Eh, just stick her in some rice, she'll be fine."

"She's not a phone, Springtrap! Look, I'd do it myself, but I'm drivin' and Spring Bonnie's gotta be navigator now that Mangle's out of commission. Help us out here, laddy!"

"Fine," Springtrap groaned. "Send her down."

Spring Bonnie lugged Mangle down the stairs to the lower deck and handed her off to Springtrap, who proceeded to carry her inside the boat's cabin.

"You don't need to carry me!" Mangle complained. "Only one of my legs is paralyzed, and I have two more."

"Look, I'm just doing what Spring Bonnie was doing," Springtrap explained. "I'm pretty sure I'm already in all sorts of trouble from what I said to him earlier, so I'm not risking getting into more."

"Oh, alright," Mangle sighed.

Springtrap and her got inside the cabin, and he tossed her onto the bed. He grabbed one of the healing items they had stored. "So, how do I do this?" Springtrap asked, examining the first-aid kit.

"Just give it to me, I'll do it," Mangle said, reaching her hand out. Springtrap threw it to her, and she took care of herself. "So, if I may ask," Mangle said. "What, uh, what did you say to Spring Bonnie that you're so sure is going to get you in trouble?"

"I think I might have traumatized him with my answer when he asked why him and I turned out so different," Springtrap answered.

"Oh, right, the… whole Purple Guy thing."

"Yup," Springtrap sighed. "I was just being honest. That rabbit's too sensitive if you ask me. I 'spose that's one of the differences between me and him. You know, sometimes I wonder why I'm even here if he already is."

Mangle looked up at him, "Why's that? You have just as much of a right to be here as him."

"I guess, but I'm just a torn up version of him. This world already had a Spring Bonnie, it didn't need me!" He looked down and noticed Mangle staring up at him with wide eyes, and a very concerned expression. "I-I'm sorry, I don't mean to sound mopey."

"No, no, I get it!" Mangle told him. "I feel the same way about me with Funtime Foxy! You feel like you don't belong because you're just a broken version of Spring Bonnie. Well, I'm just a broken version of Funtime Foxy. Sometimes I wonder what I'm even doing here when Animatronica already has her. We get along well enough, but it feels weird, you know?"

"Yeah, wow, I guess I never thought about you and Funtime Foxy like that," Springtrap responded. "I knew you two were different versions of the same robot, but, I don't know, I always looked at you as two different people. You know, like the difference between Freddy and Toy Freddy."

Mangle smiled at him, and said, "Thanks! I've always seen you and Spring Bonnie like that."

They grew quiet, as Mangle finished patching herself up. She tested all her limbs, and found they were working perfectly. She wanted to give herself a few more minutes of rest before going back up with Foxy.

She looked back over to Springtrap and asked him, "Speaking of Purple Guy, are you okay with us tracking him down like this considering you two used to be so, uh, close?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine with it!" Springtrap said without a hint of hesitation. "It's true he'll always sort of be part of me, but in a way I'm never, ever going to like. Are you sure you'll all be okay trying to find him? Pretty dark out there, you sure you're up for it?"

"Oh, please!" Mangle laughed. "Foxy and I used to go out every night looking for Purple Guy! We're used to hunting in the dark. In fact, I prefer it! What? Don't tell me you have problem with the dark!"

"'Course not!" Springtrap replied. "You merely adopted the dark! I was born in it, molded by it. I didn't see the light until I came here, by then it was nothing to me but blinding."

Mangle paused a moment, then asked, "Are you quoting something?"

Before Springtrap could answer, the boat came to a violently abrupt stop.

"Land ho!" Foxy called out.

"No kidding…" said Spring Bonnie, who had been thrown to the ground when the boat stopped.

Springtrap and Mangle returned to the upper deck. It felt as if it had gotten colder since last they had been outside.

Before the team stood the highest mountain in Animatronica , and the one where the Ice Cave was located. "We have to climb up that thing?!" Springtrap asked, unable to take his eyes off the colossal snow-covered mountain.

"Not to worry, lad," Foxy assured him. "The cave starts at the base! We climb up from the inside! There's a staircase and everything!"

"Mmm, great…" Springtrap groaned.

"Welp, let's get climbin'!" Spring Bonnie said, taking Foxy and Mangle's hands and pulling them along off the boat and onto the shore. Springtrap followed, just knowing he was in for a treat.

Meanwhile, Marionette, Sarah the Ghost Child, Plushtrap, and Shadow Bonnie had just been defeated in an intense battle against Brow Boy and his terrifying team of Ball Boys that probably would have been much more interesting to focus on aside from two rabbits and two foxes on a boat, but here we all are.

Two of the Ball Boys had gotten a hold of Shadow Bonnie and Plushtrap. Marionette and Sarah were down, and unfortunately all out of healing items. The gang of knock-off Balloon Boys enclosed around them.

"It's all over, Marionette!" Brow Boy said. "Admit defeat if you don't want me to finish you off!" He menacingly raised his hulking fist in the air.

"I…I…" Marionette stammered. "I admit defeat… You win." He lowered his head in shame and collapsed onto the ground.

"Just let Shadow Bonnie and Plushtrap go," Sarah weakly demanded.

"Let them go?!" Brow Boy laughed. "We're not letting any of you go. These pathetic rabbits are no use to us, but Purple Guy may have use for you two. But we wouldn't want shadow bunny and plush toy here to go off and warn anyone, would be? Ball Boys, take them to the Ice Cave. Purple Guy will want to see them."

Two Ball Boys grabbed Marionette and Sarah, restraining them. They headed out of the Carnival, and were on their way to the Ice Cave to Purple Guy.

"I'm sorry, Sarah…" Marionette apologized meekly. "I failed you again."

Back at the Ice Cave, Foxy's team continued up the spiral stairs of the bitterly cold Ice Cave, determined as ever to reach the top and succeed in their quest.

"What… What floor are we on?" Springtrap asked, completely exhausted.

"I think we're in the teens somewhere…" Mangle replied, sounding equally as drained.

"Well, tell me when we get to twenty… 'cause I'm gonna throw up."

"I think my joints are freezing," Spring Bonnie said.

"Yeah, my legs are tingling," Springtrap stated.

Mangle laughed, and said, "You can still feel your legs?"

"We're almost there!" Foxy told them. "Just… hang in there a little longer."

They went up another flight and reached what they were pretty sure was the 18th floor. The stairs stopped and they were led into a large room full of ice crystals and stalactites. They all collapsed onto the ground. Foxy looked up, searching for the next staircase.

"Just for my own information," Springtrap said, catching his breath. "Who installed a bunch of staircases in a cave on a mountain?"

"I don't know," Mangle answered. "They were just sort of here when I came to Animatronica. And I've been here forever."

"Speaking of which, the next flight be that way!" Foxy stood up and pointed to a staircase across the room.

Suddenly, at least a dozen Chillaxes crawled out from behind the stalactites, and faced the team. They positioned themselves, looking ready to fight.

Springtrap looked up, and said, "You have got to be freaking kidding me."

Meanwhile, upstairs, the Ball Boys locked away Shadow Bonnie, and Plushtrap and threw the remaining members of Team 2 to the feared, the dreaded, the Purple Guy. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" they heard him say. Marionette held Sarah close to him as the violet killer approached.

"If it isn't my old friend!" he said in a playfully sinister tone. "Marionette, how are you? Fail at saving any children's lives lately? I would count your little friend here except she had no life to save, thanks to yours truly."

"She is none of your concern," Marionette said to him.

"Oh, but she is!" Purple Guy came closer.

"Look… we just want our stuff back," Sarah told him, her voice shaking.

"Oh, I'm sure you do," Purple Guy said with a subtly condescending tone. "Do you remember what you did to me, little ghost child? You know… when you murdered me?"

"You had it comin', you monster!" Sarah screamed, trying to free herself from Marionette's arms. He just held her tighter.

"And let's not forget the years all your animatronic friends spent trying to kill me!"

"Those weren't you, those were innocent night guards," Marionette corrected him, sounding ashamed of himself. "We just didn't see them right was all."

"Hmm, yes, but you thought they were me," Purple Guy said. "You act as if that's any better."

"What do you want from us?" Sarah quietly asked.

"My revenge!" Purple Guy bellowed. "Stealing your things was just part one of my plan!"

"What's part two?" Marionette asked.

"I'm not going to tell you! What if you escape?! You'll go tell everyone else! Just because I'm a cartoon villain doesn't mean I'm stupid."

Sarah huffed, and gave up trying to wriggle free from Marionette's protective grip.

"Ball Boys," Purple Guy said to the large squad of off-brand BBs. "Restrain them."

Two Ball Boys tore Marionette and Sarah apart, and held onto them, making sure they wouldn't try anything.

Suddenly, they heard a banging noise. It was coming from the door. A Ball Boy ran over and tried to block it, but was flung forward when it was kicked open by Foxy and his team. They stormed in and fanned out, all of them making generic heroic poses.

"Alright, listen up!" Springtrap shouted. "I just had to climb 20 flights of stairs and fight like fifteen snow hermit crabs, so I'm too pissed to have the patience for you people right now! So, hand over our stuff and maybe I won't rip all your heads off!"

"Springtrap! Buddy!" Purple Guy greeted, sounding genuinely happy to see the rabbit. "You're here! How are you?"

"Ah, jeez…" Springtrap groaned, covering his face.

"Foxy! Mangle!" Marionette called over.

"Mari?! Crying Child?!" Foxy gasped.

"Foxy, I swear to God," Sarah said.

"How did they get here?!" Mangle cried.

"I kidnapped them, of course, how do you think?" Purple Guy asked.

"No, no, I mean before us," Mangle said. "They were going to the Carnival, that's miles from here! How did you get them from there to here before we got here?!"

"We drove!" a Ball Boy answered. "And we took the elevator up."

"I hate everything," Springtrap said.

"Let our friends go!" Mangle shouted.

"Oh, yes, of course, you all can just walk out of here if you want and I won't – NO! You thought just to ask was going to work?!"

"Enough talk!" Spring Bonnie yelled, then ran forward and lunged toward Purple Guy. Just before he was able to tackle him, Purple Guy kicked Spring Bonnie while he was in mid-air, throwing him across the room.

"Bonnie!" Mangle shouted. "Are you alright?!"

Spring Bonnie spit out a couple of teeth and answered, "All good…"

"Alright, that's it!" Springtrap yelled. "Come on, guys, let's do what we came here to do!" Foxy, Mangle, and Springtrap put their fists up, ready for a fight.

"Oh, come now, Springtrap," said Purple Guy. "Would you really beat up your old best friend?"

"You're not my friend!" Springtrap screamed at him. "We were never friends. I was just the suit you inhabited! All I am is a byproduct of you possessing Spring Bonnie!"

"Then why are you with them? We were once one in the same. I'm practically part of you! I brought you to life, and this is how you repay me?"

"You're kidding, right?!" Springtrap scoffed. "You 'brought me to life'? You screwed up a perfectly good Spring Bonnie costume is what you did!"

"Ah, pay no attention to him, Springtrap!" Foxy said. "He's tryin' to manipulate you!"

"Thank you, Foxy, I would have never guessed," Springtrap sarcasically replied.

He turned back to Purple Guy. "My point is, you're not part of me," he said. "I'm more Spring Bonnie than I am you."

"Are you, Springtrap?" Purple Guy asked. Just as Spring Bonnie finally mustered up enough energy to start crawling back to his team, Purple Guy grabbed the little rabbit by his ear and hoisted him up. "You really think you have more in common with him – or her, whatever – than you do with me? Come on, buddy. Ditch these guys and join me!"

"We don't have time for this," Mangle whispered to Foxy. "Come on!"

While Purple Guy was distracted, Foxy and Mangle were able to catch him off guard. Foxy slashed him in the arm with his hook, causing him to scream out and drop Spring Bonnie. Mangle latched onto his head, making Purple Guy tumble backwards.

While the foxes were trying their best to fight, Springtrap rushed to Spring Bonnie and pulled him up. "You alright?" Springtrap asked as he carried his counterpart away from the action. "Anything broken?"

"I… I don't think so," Spring Bonnie replied. "Th… Thanks."

"Don't thank me, it was Foxy and Mangle that saved you," Springtrap said.

"Hey, this is off topic, but… why aren't the Ball Boys attacking us?" Spring Bonnie wondered aloud.

The two rabbits looked around at the army of Ball Boys that were just sitting there watching. They didn't seem even slightly interested in attacking either of the spring-lock bunnies or stopping Foxy and Mangle from beating the snot out of their boss. Two of them still were holding on tight to Marionette and Sarah, but nothing beyond that.

"That's a very good question," Springtrap commented. "Let's just be grateful for now. You stay here, I'm going to go help Foxy and Mangle."

Springtrap put Spring Bonnie down, and then ran over to join fight going on between his friends and the Purple Guy. Mr. Purple Man had certainly done a number on the poor foxes, they were completely exhausted, they couldn't keep going. Purple Guy looked about ready to finish them off.

"Purple Guy!" Springtrap shouted. "Leave them alone."

"Um, no," Purple Guy bluntly answered. "We went over this, I'm not going to do stuff just because you tell me to."

"I mean leave them alone and take on me instead," Springtrap challenged him.

"Springtrap, don't do it!" Mangle called out.

"No, let him!" Sarah shouted from across the room.

Springtrap took a running start at Purple Guy, who swiftly move out of the way. Springtrap turned and tried grabbing him, but Purple Guy was fast, not to mention strong. And he managed to kick Springtrap square in the jaw, causing him to fly back and slam right into the ground.

"You stupid little rabbit," the Purple Guy said, hostility in his tone. He walked over to Springtrap. "I gave you every chance to avoid this, and you didn't take them. Now look where you are." Purple Guy slammed his foot down onto Springtrap's head, ready to finish him off. "Say goodnight, Bonnie."

Spring Bonnie saw what was happening, and saw how helpless Foxy and Mangle were. The little gold rabbit managed to pull himself up, and in a quick burst of energy, he sprinted over to Purple Guy, and jumped him from the back. One arm around his neck, and the other around his chest, making sure neither of Purple Man's arms could be freed. Obviously, he struggled, but Spring Bonnie was able to hold on.

Springtrap got himself off the ground, and had to take a moment to realize what was going on. He couldn't believe what he saw, either! "Yeah, go Spring Bonnie!" he shouted. He was then able to pull himself up and then latched himself onto Purple Guy's leg.

"GET OFF!" Purple Guy shouted out. "You idiots!" he screamed to the Ball Boys. "Why aren't you doing anything?!"

"Look, man," one of the Ball Boys said. "We were only paid to kidnap the puppet thing, shadow bunny, plush toy, and ghost kid. Anything else isn't our problem."

"You have got to be freaking kidding me!" Purple Guy exclaimed, exasperated.

Foxy and Mangle were able to muster up enough strength to get up and help their friends. Mangle climbed onto Purple Guy's back, and Foxy sunk his hook into his leg. Purple Guy screamed. lost his balance, and fell face-first onto the ground.

Marionette and Sarah cheered their friends on! Things were finally looking good for their chances!

Then out of absolutely nowhere, Chica's Magic Rainbow crashed through the mountain side. "I'M HERE!" she called out. "How'd it go?!"

The force of the crash inadvertently caused the Ball Boys that were holding onto Marionette and Sarah to loosen their grip. They got away and rushed over to their friends that were still holding Purple Guy down.

"What the actual hell?" Springtrap asked, sounding more exhausted than surprised.

"YOO! Dipsh*t, are they dead yet?" the Rainbow shouted at Purple Guy.

"Could you maybe call me something else besides dipsh*t?" the Purple Guy requested.

"Like what?" Rainbow asked.

"How about Purple Guy?" he asked. "I also go by William, if you'd prefer that…"

"Mmm…" Rainbow thought for a minute. "Nah! Now what may I ask is going on in here? I thought I told you to steal all their crap and then kill them."

"Th-They overpowered me! I-I'm sorry, Miss Rainbow!"

"Wow! You're more worthless than I thought you'd be!" Rainbow laughed. Her expression then turned sour. "Ugh! Why do I have to do everything around here?!"

"Can somebody please explain to me what the heck is going on?!" Marionette yelled.

"Chica's Magic Rainbow hired Purple Guy and us to steal your stuff," one of the Ball Boys casually explained. "She knew you guys would come after us, and her plan was to kill you all when you did."

"...Why?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know, I'm only here 'cause she offered a substantial amount of money to us if we did it," the Ball Boy responded. "So nothing personal, y'know? The point is, I don't know why she's doing it, she's just kinda petty like that, I guess."

"I DID IT because this world was all mine before you stupid robots showed up!" Rainbow angrily explained. "Then you come waltzing in here, call it 'Animatronica' or whatever dumbass name you came up with, and took it away from me! You stole my world!"

"But… you lived on the complete opposite side of the world," Mangle told her.

"Aye, we didn't even know ye existed until last April," Foxy added. "We didn't steal a blasted thing from ya!"

"REGARDLESS!" Rainbow screamed at them. "But what that bootleg Balloon Boy toy told you is true! I hired dipsh*t here to kill you! 'Cause he seemed super good at that before! But it seems he lost his touch. Isn't that right, dipsh*t?"

"Well, maybe if you paid the Ball Boys to help me!" Purple Guy argued.

"Shut up!" Rainbow yelled at him. "I thought it would be fun to hired you to kill them, and be all slow and calculating and planned and all that crap. But I guess I have to do it my normal way! Violently, with my Rainbow Beam! And I guess I'll have to kill these stupid robots myself! Right after I kill you first!"

"...Huh?" Purple Guy asked.

The animatronics backed off of Purple Guy very quickly.

"Just give me a moment to charge my Rainbow Cannon!"

The Marionette held his friends close, and whispered, "Let's go find Shadow Bonnie and Plushtrap and get the hell out of here."

Meanwhile, back at Fazbear Hills, Fredbear was anxiously waiting in his house for the teams to get back, or at least get some kind of word back from them.

Suddenly, the phone rang. He scrambled up, and answered it within two rings.

"Hello?!" Fredbear answered. "Marionette, thank god you're okay! How are the others?! Did you take care of Purple Guy?! … What do you mean the Purple Guy didn't actually do it? … What do you mean a rainbow did it?! …Okay, okay, just what happened to Purple Guy? Where is he? … Okay, so, you're telling me a rainbow just murdered an Atari sprite right in front of you?! … Did… Did you at least get the stuff back? … How much is most?! … No, I can't come pick you up! … Where are you right now?! … How the hell did yo end up in the Flipside from the Ice Cave? And how are you getting reception from there?! … Ugh, fine! I'll send someone over."

Fredbear hung up the phone and walked outside, where many of the animatronics were waiting. When they saw Fredbear, many of them perked up, hoping for good news.

"Did you hear from the teams?!" Toy Bonnie asked.

"Is everything okay?" BB added.

Fredbear sighed. "Okay, so Marionette, Shadow Bonnie, Foxy, Mangle, the dead kid, and all three of the gold Bonnies just escaped being eviscerated by an illusion crafted from light particles and water that stole our stuff and murdered Purple Guy. Now they're hiding in the glitch in our reality. Someone wanna do me a solid a give 'em ride back here?"

THE END, I guess


End file.
